


The Stretch of A Lightning Bolt

by YeBoi



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeBoi/pseuds/YeBoi
Summary: This is a fanfic between Barry and Ralph. I feel this is an underrated ship and I want to change that. HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!





	The Stretch of A Lightning Bolt

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, tell me how I did. Don't go easy on me I can take it.

3rd person POV

Ralph Dibney always knew he was a bad cop. Even before the incident with the rookie CSI. But after it happened it just solidified his opinion on himself. After a while he became a private investigator. He had fun snooping around, solving mysteries, and getting paid. But the greatness of it all soon wore off. He soon became sad with his job, he gained weight and let himself go. That was until years later he yet again came in contact with who he though was the cause of his despair. Barry Allen.

Ralph was was angry with Barry after all this time. But he didn't think meeting Barry would mean he would suddenly get superpowers.

(Flashback)  
Ralph got on his usual bus to get to work. The bus was pretty empty today with only 12 people. The bus took off in its normal route until a flash of light. What looked like a wormhole opened in the middle of the road, everyone was hit on the bus was hit with something strange. Only the bus driver was killed (A/N: R.I.P Mr. bus driver) but, no one else was injured. The police came and sorted everything out but the hole closed soon after. Ralph went on his day as normal.

(Back to the present)  
"So, its been a while rookie." Ralph said in a smug tone. "What do you want." "I need some information." Barry said in his nonchalant way. "After all these years, getting me fired from job, and now you need MY help *scoff*." Ralph said getting annoyed that Barry had the nerve to come for his help. "Please Ralph I really need your help, you doing this could help a lot of people." Barry pleaded.  
"No Allen, what I did was helping people. You didn't care then so I don't care now!" Ralph said with anger. He wanted to help Barry but he couldn't bring himself to do it. "Fine" Barry said sadly now that his lead didn't go anywhere. Iris was waiting outside of the office for Barry and when she saw his face she knew Ralph didn't help. 

As Barry and Iris  were walking away from Ralph's office two men rushed passed them but they didn't think anything of it.

Ralph's POV

2 guys hired to rough me up burster into my office. "Hey there fellas, we can work this out." They looked at each other, looked back at me, and smiled. I knew that it wouldn't end well at all.


End file.
